1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a panel-type magnetic toy, constructed so that permanent magnets move in a plurality of compartments provided in the toy and, more particularly, to a panel-type magnetic toy having a panel which includes a panel body made by combining polygonal upper and lower panel parts with each other, compartments separated from each other by a plurality of partition walls, and spherical magnets freely moving in the compartments. Many panels are continuously connected to each other due to the magnetic force of the magnets moving in the compartments, thus providing variously shaped three-dimensional structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional magnetic toy includes cylindrical magnetic rods and metal balls. Each of the magnetic rods is covered with synthetic resin while permanent magnets are provided on opposite ends of the magnetic rod. The metal balls are attached to opposite ends of each magnetic rod, due to the magnetic force of the magnetic rod having the permanent magnets. By continuously coupling a plurality of magnetic rods to the metal balls due to the magnetic force, a desired model or structure is achieved.
A representative magnetic toy is schematically shown in FIG. 1 and FIGS. 2A and 2B.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view to show the assembled state of a conventional magnetic toy, and FIGS. 2A and 2B show the conventional magnetic toy, in which FIG. 2A is a sectional view of a magnetic rod constituting the magnetic toy, and FIG. 2B is a sectional view to show the assembly of the magnetic toy.
As shown in the drawings, the conventional magnetic toy includes cylindrical magnetic rods 4 and metal balls 5, with disc-shaped magnets 2 and 2′ provided on opposite ends of each magnetic rod 4. By the magnetic force generated by the magnets 2 and 2′, the magnetic rods 4 and the metal balls 5 are continuously connected to each other, thus providing a structure having a desired shape.
Each magnetic rod 4 having a predetermined magnetic force includes a metal pin 1. The disc-shaped magnets 2 and 2′ are provided on opposite ends of the metal pin 1. The metal pin 1 equipped with the magnets 2 and 2′ is covered with a covering 3 that is made of a hard synthetic resin material. Further, the metal balls 5 are attached to opposite ends of each magnetic rod 4. By continuously attaching other magnetic rods 4′ and 4″ to the metal balls 5, a linear structure using a plurality of magnetic rods 4 may be manufactured.
Each magnetic rod 4 is constructed so that the disc-shaped permanent magnets 2 and 2′ are provided on opposite ends of the metal pin 1. Hence, the magnetic rod 4 itself serves as a bar magnet having a strong magnetic force. In this case, one side of the magnetic rod 4 is the N pole, while the other side of the magnetic rod 4 is the S pole.
The metal balls 5 are connected to the magnetic rods 4, due to the magnetic force acting between the magnetic rods 4 and 4′. That is, when the N pole of one magnetic rod 4 approaches the S pole of another magnetic rod 4′, a strong attractive force is generated. By the attractive force, the metal ball 5′ is attached between the two magnetic rods 4, thus firmly connecting the magnetic rods 4 to each other. Further, each metal ball 5 serves as a member to connect other magnetic rods to each other.
As shown in FIG. 2B, a triangular connection structure in which each metal ball 5 is attached to the N pole and the S pole of the magnetic rods 4 is the most stable. It is possible to make a large structure based on the triangular connection structure.
Further, when the magnetic toy using the permanent magnets is constructed so that the diameter of each metal ball 5 is larger than that of each magnetic rod 4, a plurality of magnetic rods 4 may be attached to the metal ball 5 at angular intervals from about 45° to about 180°. Thus, it is possible to provide various angles to a structure in a radial direction as well as in vertical and horizontal directions. Further, a plurality of metal balls 5 is attached to a single magnetic rod 4, so that it is possible to manufacture a rotary structure using the point contact of the metal balls 5.
However, the conventional magnetic toy is problematic in that it provides only a linear structure using the magnetic rods 4, so that it is difficult to impart accurate shape to a structure which is manufactured using a plurality of magnetic rods 4 and metal balls 5. Further, when a sophisticated structure is manufactured, many triangular structures are required to securely support the sophisticated structure. Thus, the conventional magnetic toy is problematic in that it requires a great number of magnetic rods 4 and metal balls 5.
The conventional magnetic toy includes the metal balls serving as points, and the magnetic rods serving as lines. Thus, the magnetic toy is advantageous in that the volume of the toy can be minimized when the toy is stored. Further, since the components of the toy are attached to each other by the permanent magnets, the components are rarely lost. However, the conventional magnetic toy is problematic in that it comprises points and lines only, so that it is difficult to provide various shapes. Further, it is impossible to make a plane.
In order to solve the problems, Korean Patent Appln. No. 10-2005-14644 has been proposed, which was filed on Feb. 22, 2004 by the inventor of this invention and is titled “magnetic puzzle”. The construction of the magnetic puzzle will be described briefly with reference to FIGS. 3A and 3B.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show the conventional panel-type magnetic toy. As shown in the drawings, the toy has the shape of a panel whose width and length are larger than its height. The toy comprises a plurality of puzzle pieces 30. Each puzzle piece 30 includes a panel body 31 having along an edge thereof at least one magnet moving space R. Further, a magnet 32, 33 is movably provided in the magnet moving space R.
However, the conventional magnetic puzzle is problematic in that the magnet moving spaces are formed only at side surfaces and corners of the panel body 31, so that the magnet moving course is restricted. Thereby, it is difficult to firmly couple the face of one puzzle piece 30 to the face of another puzzle piece 30 or the side of one puzzle piece 30 to the side of another puzzle piece 30.
Further, another conventional magnetic toy is disclosed in PCT WO 2004/062760, which was published on Jul. 29, 2004 and is titled “JOINING APPARATUS WITH ROTATABLE MAGNET THEREIN AND BUILT-UP TYPE TOY WITH THE SAME”. According to the document, the conventional magnetic toy is provided with a plurality of polyhedral parts. Each of the polyhedral parts has magnets on joining surfaces. The magnet provided on a joining surface of one polyhedral part is attracted to the magnet provided on a joining surface of another polyhedral part, so that the polyhedral parts are joined to each other.
The conventional magnetic toy is problematic in that it is possible to join the polyhedral parts together using magnetic force, only when the magnets of the polyhedral parts are arranged so that attractive force acts between a magnet provided on a joining surface of one polyhedral part and a magnet provided on a joining surface of another polyhedral part. Further, since the magnet is very small in comparison with the size of a main body of the polyhedral part, the magnetic force joining the polyhedral parts is weak.
The conventional magnetic toy is constructed so that each magnet is rotatable in a magnet holding portion to change the polarity. However, the conventional magnetic toy is problematic in that only the polarity of each magnet is changed, but the position of the magnet is not changed, so that the above-mentioned problems are not solved. Further, the conventional magnetic toy has a drawback in that it is difficult to manufacture the polyhedral part having the rotatable magnet on the junction surface, thus decreasing work efficiency.